iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagon Goodbrother
Biography From the age of eight, Dagon Goodbrother has been suffering from 'schizophrenia. His symptoms include utter lack of hygiene, hallucinations, paranoia, apathy, self harm, visions, voices and a warped perception of reality. ' Born in 245 AC to Lord Geron Goodbrother, youngest son of three, Dagon Goodbrother from early on was disliked by all. Shorter than his brothers and the average man, and uglier, Dagon did not have a happy childhood. Born to the poorest and least reputable branch of the Goodbrothers, there was little enough to spend for his two eldest brothers, Hagon and Balon. Dagon was shafted down to the work of an oarsman upon his fathers ship at ten and three. There he learned the in's and outs of being a Sailor. As he rose in prowess on his fathers ship, he eventually came to earn the respect, and fear of the men of his ship, becoming the captain in all but name. However this was not enough to garner the respect of his father, nor his brothers, not even his mother. Through this he learned to hate his family. During this time he learned the game of Cyvasse a past-time of him In 269 AC, Dagon Goodbrothers eyes fell upon the young Yssa Sunderly, who was the age of four and ten at the time. Inside him stirred a sick evil thing, a thirst for her young body. He felt no love but lust. In 270 AC however, the Defiance broke loose, and Dagon served in his fathers name. Taking his one ship as captain in name to the rest of the Ironborn fleet, he learned the way of the Axe through battle. When the war was done, the Ironborn lost, but Dagon won. returning to the most miserable excuse for a castle, Downdelving Keep, a glorified tower with small palisades. Dagon was the only one to return, as both his brothers fell at Hags Mire. Waiting for him was a wife, who gave birth to his only child that year. Despite his lust, his perversions and his disgusting nature, Dagon Goodbrother fell in love with his daughter Asha Goodbrother. His wife however, did not please him. Growing to despise his wife, he spent every year up to 280 AC petitioning, pleading, flirting(and failing miserable) and every wicked sexual offer he could make to the young Yssa Sunderly. Each time he was met with disgust, rejection, almost lost his head once and a very hard slap in the face that had broken his lip. In 278 AC, Geron Goodbrother died, and Dagon took his spot as Lord and Captain of the ship he now called the The Delver. In 280 AC his wife, now Lady Elidiss Goodbrother, fell to an untimely death in poor weather. Dagon "mourns" her deeply. Dagon Goodbrother always knew he could be more than just Lord of Downdelver, more than just the poorest and most hated Goodbrother. He will have her body, her lands and his glory. 245: Dagon is born the youngest son to Lord Geron Goodbrother of the Downdelving branch. 258: Dagon becomes oarmaster on his fathers ship. 263: Becomes the de facto captain of his fathers ship, and learns cyvasse 269: He sees Yssa Sunderly for the first time at the age of 24, she is 14. 270: Learns to fight with an axe. Both his brothers are killed. Married his wife, Lady Eldiss, a Blacktyde scion far away from any importance 271: His first and only child is born, Asha Goodbrother 270-280: Attempts to gain the hand and or sexual control of Yssa Sunderly in various ways, all result in failure. 271: Dagon asks to take her as his rock wife and discard his own wife as a salt wife. This fails 272: He tries again, but this time brings his one ship. He is politely told to go home with a hundred cross bowmen aiming at him. 273: A third attempt is made to engage sexually with her, through disguise. This fails. Miserably. 274: Catches Yssa Sunderly at Old Wyk, proclaims his love to her for all the world to see. He is promptly slapped so hard his lip breaks. 275: Almost loses his head after he snuck into her chambers one night through a painstaking making of effort. 276: He was almost killed once again while trying to talk to Yssa at port 277: Decides to take a break from his sexually predatory pursuit to build another ship to add to his existing one, but promptly returns to his sick pursuit as soon as possible. 278: Offers his hand to the new Lady of Saltcliff 279: Is denied even to set foot upon Saltcliff's shores and is sent back at sword point. 280: Dagon offers his heart and soul to Yssa Sunderly before she leaves for Kings Landing. Dagon kills his wife afterwards, and sets off to Greenstone as soon as possible. 281 AC, marries Lady Myrcella Codd Family Geron Goodbrother, his father His eldest son and heir, Goodbrother His bastard daughter, Jonelle Pyke His second born child, Goodbrother His third born son, Lord of Downdelving Keep, Dagon Goodbrother His Lady Wife, Blacktyde Their daughter, Asha Goodbrother His household and retinue Andrik Pyke, his oarmaster on The Delver Torgon of the Blackfish, his master of arms Maester Jonos, his devious but trusted advisor. One of his cyvasse opponents Aeron Pyke, called the Dogshead, his second in command and First Mate. One of his cyvasse opponents. Lady Meldred, his sickly lady mother. Category:House Goodbrother Category:Ironborn